Consider the 4th wall broken
by t3h maniac
Summary: The cast of Street fighter II go to the movies to see... Street Fighter II! Expect randomness and cries of fanservice.


**Consider the 4th wall broken**

**A Street Fighter fanfic? A rarity, but bear with me here. The concept is that the cast of Street Fighter II go and watch the animated movie based on the game. Brace yourself for insanity, as the villains and heroes are forced to co-exist due to the movie theatre's 'no stupidly over-the-top fights' policy.**

**Well, now that I've got that out of the way, I do not own any of the SF characters, nor the movie, they belong to capcom.**

**---**

"4 tickets to Street Fighter II please." Said a man, well over 6 feet tall, dressed in a Red military uniform complete with a cape and a cap that concealed his eyes.

"That will be $50 sir."

"50 Dollars! That's highway robbery!" He shouted, the man at the ticket booth cowered somewhat.

"I'm sorry sir, but it is expensive Thursday. Its cheaper on Tuesdays if you want to come back for a lower price."

"No. I will not be coming back, but I _severely_ advice you into giving me that discount anyway. Or would you rather have to talk to my friend here? He motioned to one of the 3 shadowed figures behind him. A man of Asian origin stepped out. 7 foot tall and with an eye patch over where his left eye should have been.

"D-did I say 50? I meant 20. That will be $20 for the four of you." The man said, his trowels quickly turning into a latrine.

"Good." M Bison said, smiling. The four men walked off toward the designated screen. "I hope this movie will be worth it Balrog, it better be an improvement on that Rocky movie you played on the screen in the conference room last week."

"Hey, man. I mean sir. Rocky was a good movie."

"I was referring to the fact that you played all 6 of them in a row. Only the first 4 were worth watching. And then only barely."

"Well… umm."

"Just why am I here again?" Another man asked in a slight Spanish accent. His face was hidden beneath a mask and had a snake tattoo covering most of his upper body.

"You are here Vega because this is one of my few ventures into the public, I would appreciate not having an assassination attempt." Vega grumbled in return. The four of them entered the movie theatre and immediately face palmed.

"Hey! What are you lot doing here." Ken shouted, his hands ready to charge a Hadoken.

"God, can there be one day where I don't have to deal with some martial-arts nut-job?"

"Alright bitches! You asked for it! HADOKEN!!!!!" Nothing happened.

"Humph. It seems your powerless, whereas I…" He tried to build energy around his hands but he just couldn't "whereas I…GOD DAMN IT! What is with this place?" M Bison shouted.

"Umm…bossman? I should have told you this, they got some kind of weird field around these screens so you can't fight around them." Balrog said, scratching his head.

"And your telling me this now because?"

"you asked?" The boxer said, cringing.

---

"So what's this movie about?" Chun-Li asked, making sure her hair was still tied into a double bun.

"Well…us really."

"What do you mean?" Sagat asked.

"We're all in it. Its kinda over dramtafying what the tournament is like."

"So is Chun-Li naked in this film or not?" Vega asked.

"Pervert."

"What? it's the only reason anyone would want to watch a movie which had dumb and dumber over there in it." Vega said, pointing to Ryu and Ken.

"Just start the damn thing."

---

"Wow… I look badass!" Ryu shouted at the opening scene.

"What's with all the numbers flashing around my body parts? Is Cammy checking me out on a spy cam?" Ryu asked.

"Ugh. So not my type." Cammy said, holding her nose between her fingers.

"Cam, you were with Bison for a long point. My level would be a massive improvement." Ryu stated, the special force officer's jaw dropped approximately two feet.

"I was not!"

"Then who were you with?" She whispered something into Ryu's ear. "Whoa."

"Happy?"

"Defiantly now."

---

"WOOT! Screen time!" Cammy shouted

"Hey, you're not that important. How come you get screen time?" Sagat asked, with a fair point. She had only been added into later additions so it was a bit unfair that she got the first scene after the title dedicated to her.

"Shh… Kicking ass."

---

"Guile? Movie you is such a douche. Turning down a girl like Chun-Li."

"Hey its not my fault! I'd never shoot her down like that in real life. I'd be a gentleman about it."

"Aww… that's so sweet of you Guile."

"Please, the man knows nothing of how to be a gentleman." Vega commented, dismissing the air force Lieutenant

"Says the man who's first question about this movie is whether or not you get to see my boobs…"

---

"Hey, why are you fast forwarding the scene between me and T Hawk?"

"Because you're in it."

---

"_How would you like to make that agent your own little Pet?"_

"Yes please!" Vega answered to the question of on-screen Bison.

"Vega, difference between film you and real you." The leader of the villains reminded him.

"Yeah, the film you is actually hot." All heads turned to Chun-Li.

"What? Am I not allowed to ogle members the opposite sex? He has abs to kill for."

"Thank you, I'm glad someone appreciates my beauty."

"Still doesn't mean you're not a sadistic narcissist."

---

"FANSERVICE!" Guile shouted during the Chun-Li shower scene.

"Ow my ear." Commented E Honda who was sitting next to him at the time.

---

"Holy shit you film you just threw a large piece of furniture at film me!" Vega exclaimed.

"And film you just cut film me up with those claws." Chun-Li shot back.

"Shh… you're ruining the fight scene." Ken said, watching the scene with intent.

"So many panty shots." Said Ryu in a dream-like state.

"Its heavenly." Chun-Li made a disgusted snort at the duo.

---

"Okay, forget this I'm out." Bison said, collecting his cape.

"What? why?" Asked Balrog.

"The dialogue is badly translated, and the only scene worth watching has passed and implanted itself into my memory. I have other things to do."

"But you'll miss the conclusion!"

"I don't care. The world is not going to be taken over by itself. You three do whatever the hell you want."

"so now what Sagat?" Vega asked, starting to become bored.

"I hear Advent Children is showing in the same theatre."

"Yeah but a guy with this huge sword and another one with a gun strapped to his arm were heading in there. Better not risk getting into another lot of arguments."

"Didn't one of them have a huge rack? I mean, ridiculously big. Vega? Vega?" The spot which Vega had been sitting in was now vacant, there was a small outline of him in comedic placed dust.

---

**Well that was random wasn't it? **


End file.
